The Turns and Tumbles of a Gay Shadowhunter
by vampire vunnie
Summary: Alec decides to tell his family he's seeing Magnus. But it doesn't go well and Alec ends up moving in with Magnus. Now we'll see what it's like living with a sparkly warlock.
1. Revealing the Truth

"Magnus?" Alec murmured into his lover's ear as the feeble rays of the dawn poured into the bedroom window in the warlock's apartment. Alec was curled against Magnus' chest, relaxed as they lay there under the covers, barely awake.

"Mhm?" Magnus mumbled as he stirred a little, woken by Alec's words.

"I think I'm gonna tell my family about," Alec hesitated slightly, "us." Magnus' eyes shot open. He propped himself up with one arm and just looked at Alec as he turned himself around and faced Magnus. Magnus' eyes searched Alec's face for a moment before he spoke.

"You know you can't do that." Alec looked down at the mattress.

"But I want to." He looked up and stared into Magnus' eyes. "I'm tired of hiding such an important part of my life from my family." Magnus looked into his eyes once more before giving him a gentle kiss. Magnus sighed in defeat. He just couldn't resist not giving Alec what he wanted.

"Ok, go ahead and tell them." Magnus whispered into his ear. They sank back into the bed and fell asleep once again.

A flashy, bright red convertible drove up in front of the Institute. The sun was high in the sky, and Alec covered his eyes as he got out of the car. He waved to the glittery figure inside. He paused at the large door before walking inside and entering the elevator. It brought him down to the main entryway where he was met by Church. He was no more than four steps in before his mother came rushing over to him, demanding where he had been and asking many questions.

"Mom, wait a second. Slow down!" he said. She silenced before beginning to ask questions again.

"Alec Lightwood, where have you been? I know you like to go for nightly walks, but it's 11 am!" she demanded, getting flustered.

"That's what I want to talk to you guys about," Alec said, leading his mother to the next room. "Can we have the whole family in here? There's something I want to say." Mayrse Lightwood got a perplexed look on her face, but complied. Within five minutes, the whole Lightwood family, including Jace, was in the living room, sprawled on couches and all watching Alec.

"Please, Alec, tell us why you didn't get in until just now," Mayrse said.

"Well everyone, the thing is….I'm seeing someone." There was no response, except Isabelle's eyes got really wide. "But not just anyone. I'm seeing a warlock." Just then everyone's eyes got wide.

"You mean…you're gay??" Robert Lightwood managed to say in his disbelief. Alec slowly nodded.

"You mean you've been lying to us this entire time?" Mayrse said calmly, although she was shaking. Again Alec nodded. This time Mayrse was far from calm. "I will not have my son lie to me about something of this degree! This is so disgracing!" she yelled. "What will the inquistitor think? Oh my god, we're in so much trouble!" she said to herself, pacing around the room. Jace and Isabelle just sat on the couch the entire time, eyes still wide as saucers, only this time they were staring at thier mother. "Wait a minute," Mrs. Lightwood said, "you said you were dating a warlock. Who?" Alec stared down at the carpet as he replied. "Magnus." Mayrse's eyes were blazing with fire.

"You're dating the head warlock of New York City??" she exclaimed.

"Yes mother I am! And we're very happy!" he said in defiance.

"Well if you two are so happy you can pack your things and live with him! I don't want you to darken our doorstep again!" she yelled, pointing out of the room. Alec glanced around to all the faces before storming out the door.

Alec was throwing black clothes into a bag with more force than necessary when he heard a faint knock on his open door. He turned around to see Isabelle standing in his doorway.

"Hey," he said before turning back around and continuing to pack vigorously. He heard faint footfalls and then Isabelle was next to him, folding a shirt.

"Why'd you tell her?" she said. She took another shirt in her hands and folded that too.

"Because I don't like to lie about where I am during the night and I hate having to hide Magnus," he simply stated, also though it was obvious he was angry as he aggressively pushed a black pair of pants into his bag.

"Why didn't you tell me about Magnus?" Alec stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess I just felt it had to be a complete secret, kept from everyone." He packed his last shirt and turned around and surveyed the bare room. He zipped up his bag and walked out. Isabelle followed.

"Well, I don't care about what Mom thinks about this," she said, easily keep up with his fast pace. "I going to be checking up on you from time to time."

"Fine," he said, walking into the elevator. "Bye for now," he said, waving to her as the doors closed.


	2. Venturing the Outside World

Alec stretched as morning sunlight poured in the window. He curled up again into the covers, not wanting to get up. It had been a week since he had moved in with Magnus. He heard the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. Ever since he had moved in, Magnus had been treating him like someone who just lost all of his loved ones. Which he did, kind of. But he still had Isabelle, and most importantly, Magnus. Isabelle had come by three days after he had been kicked out. They had just talked on the couch while Magnus baked cookies. Alec was sure Magnus was just looking for an excuse to be festive, and having someone over was just that excuse. But Isabelle had to go, saying she'd be back the next week.

Alec was interrupted by Magnus gently knocking on the door, with a full tray filled with enough food to feed three. He didn't know how Magnus expected him to finish it all. Magnus set it on the bed in front of Alec. You could tell the spread was carefully arranged. There was even a flower on it. As Alec started to eat, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"You know Alec," he began to say. Alec looked at him, a little bit of egg hanging out of his mouth. Magnus chuckled before pointing to his mouth to show that Alec had food there. "Anyway, I think you need to get out. It's been a week, and the only sunlight you've gotten is the stuff pouring through the window. You need exercise." He chuckled again. "You're getting flabby!" And again, more chuckling.

"Bub ay whide tid herd!" Alec exclaimed. He swallowed the pancake he had been chewing before repeating himself. "But I like it here!" he said again, and Magnus put his hand on Alec's thigh.

"And I like my –our- apartment too, but I also like the outdoors too," Magnus retorted, patting Alec's leg. Alec slumped and sighed.

"Fine…." He said, giving in.

Alec and Magnus were strolling through Central Park, holding hands. It was nearing sunset, and the sky was tinged with pink and orange. They were getting stares from just about everyone there. Alec supposed it was for two reasons. 1) They were gay, and 2) They were probably the weirdest couple these people had ever seen. While Alec was wearing all black, Magnus was all glitter and sparkle. And as the late afternoon sun hit him, he could have been a professional disco ball. They spotted a bench by the fountain and sat down. They sat in silence for a while before they saw a little girl running towards them.

"Hi mister!" she said, waving to Magnus. He waved back, then picked her up and sat her on his lap. She squealed in delight and then began to play with his hair. "Mister?"

"Yes missy?" He said, bending his hair so she could reach it better.

"How do you get your hair all sparkly like that?"

"Well…." He started, but just then a worried looking woman bustled over. She saw the young girl and ran over.

"Samantha!" she yelled, than scooped the girl into her arms. She gave Magnus a weird look before hurrying away, scolding her daughter for talking to strange people.

"So…that doesn't bother you?" Alec asked, referring to people avoiding him because of his sparkle.

"Nope." Magnus replied simply, and then decided to elaborate. "It's been going on for so long, you just get used to it. Plus, I'm a great hit with the kids!" he said, smiling his goofy smile. Alec just shook his head.

Later that night, as they lay in bed falling asleep, Alec whispered to Magnus.

"I had fun today. I'm glad you dragged me out the front door," he said, chuckling silently. Magnus just responded by gently rubbing his back and pulling him closer. "Night," Alec said, then drifted off into sleep himself.


	3. Hot and Steamy

"I'm home!" Alec yelled, kicking the door closed, as his arms were full of groceries. Magnus bustled out of the bathroom, not bothering to put on a shirt. He took a paper bag from Alec and busied himself with putting them away. When he was done, he sat on the couch and stretched out, waiting for Alec to finish. When the shadowhunter came over to the couch, he stood in the front of Magnus, hands on his hips, not saying a word. When Magnus wouldn't move, he took his foot and nudged his side gently.

"What?" he said oh-so-innocently, a smirk on his face.

"Move over," Alec said, nudging him again.

"Nope. Unless you feel like making me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. And with that, he pulled Alec down by his tie (don't ask me why he's wearing a tie, except it seemed like a good way to make Alec kiss Magnus) and gave him a kiss. It was brief, short, sweet. They pulled apart, but that didn't last long. Alec, not able to resist Magnus with his shirt off, kissed him with a fierce passion. He straddled him, and put his hands on the warlock's bare chest. A few minutes later, the two men lay on the couch, breathing heavily, curled in each other's arms. They fell asleep, Alec forgetting that he had left the fridge open.

Sorry for the wait guys. My creative juices haven't been flowing, and I haven't had much of a chance to get on the computer. I know, it's a short chapter, but the next one will be better!


End file.
